musicstoryfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Cœur de pirate
Cœur de pirate, de son vrai nom Béatrice Martin est une chanteuse et pianiste canadienne. Biographie Béatrice Martin est née le le 22 septembre 1989 au Québec, à Montréal. Elle s'initia au piano alors qu'elle n'avait que 3 ans, grâce à sa mère pianiste professionnel. Elle s'en lassera plus tard. Elle entre au conservatoire de musique de sa ville à 9 ans, où elle y restera jusqu'à ses 14 ans. C'est par un chagrin d'amour que Béatrice se remit au piano et commença à écrire des chansons en 2007. Après son bac, elle passa 5 ans à étudier les arts, les lettres et la communication pour devenir dessinatrice de mangas. Mais, poussée par ses amis, elle mit ses chansons sur son compte Myspace. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle se fera repérée et signa son premier contrat dans une maison de disque. Discographie 'Cœur de pirate (2008)' right|200pxSon premier album éponyme fut sorti au Québec le 16 septembre 2008 et le 20 avril 2009 en France. Quatre singles en sont sortis : Comme des Enfants, Pour un Infidèle (en duo avec ''Jimmy Hunt)'' au Québec, Pour un Infidèle (en duo avec ''Julien Doré)'' en France, Ensemble et Francis. Cœur de pirate s'est vendu à 57 000 exemplaires au Québec où il fut disque d'Or et à 500 000 exemplaires en France, où il fut certifié disque de Diamant. Finalement, ce premier album s'est écoulé à plus de 700 000 exemplaires dans le monde. Version Québécoise #Le Long du large #Comme des enfants #Fondu au noir #Corbeau #Berceuse #Intermission #Printemps #Ensemble #La vie est ailleurs #Pour un infidèle (avec Jimmy Hunt) #Francis #C'était salement romantique Version Française #Le Long du large #Comme des enfants #Berceuse #Printemps #Francis #Intermission #Ensemble #C'était salement romantique #La vie est ailleurs #Pour un infidèle (avec Julien Doré) #Corbeau #Fondu au noir 'Blonde (2012)' right|200px right|200pxBlonde est le second album de la chanteuse, sorti le 7 novembre 2011 au Canada et le 14 novembre 2011 dans le reste du monde. Il y eut trois éditions: standard, digipack et collector (au format livret avec deux chansons bonus). Ce disque dévoile des sons davantage "sixties". Adieu, Golden Baby et Place de la République sont les 3 singles issus de cet album. Il s'est vendu à 230 000 exemplaires dans le monde. #Lève les voiles #Adieu #Danse et Danse #Golden Baby #Ava #Loin d'ici (en duo avec Sam Roberts) #Les amours dévouées #Place de la République #Cap Diamant #Verseau #Saint-Laurent #La Petite Mort #Hôtel Amour (Bonus de l'édition collector) #Prince Arthur (Bonus de l'édition collector) 'Trauma (2014)' right|200px #Ain't no sunshine #Heartbeats accelerating #Summer wine #You know I'm no good #Music when the lights go out #Last kiss #Lucille #Slow show #Bottom of the world #Dead flowers #The great escape #Flume 'Child of Light (2014)' right|200px #Pilgrims on a long journey #Aurora's theme #Magna's heart #Jupiter's lightning #Final breath #Patches of sky #Dark creatures #Little girl, gen #Bolmus populi #Leave your castle #Metal gleamed in the twilight #Funeral dirge #Down to a dusty plain #Woods darker than night #Path of the eclipse #Hymn of light #Victory #Off to sleep Galerie Cœur de pirate 1.png Clips Cœur de pirate thumb|left|270 px|Comme des Enfants thumb|right|270 px|Pour un Infidèle (avec Julien Doré) thumb|left|270 px|Ensemble thumb|right|270 px|Francis Blonde thumb|left|270 px|Adieu thumb|right|270 px|Golden Baby thumb|left|270 px|Place de la République Trauma thumb|left|270 px|You know I'm no good thumb|right|270 px|Dead Flowers Nouvel Album thumb|left|270px|Carry on thumb|right|270px|Oublie-moi Autre thumb|left|270 px|Hélène (feat. Roch Voisine) thumb|right|270 px|Mistral Gagnant Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Musicienne